


laissez-le-moi

by SeeCee



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Codependency, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeCee/pseuds/SeeCee
Summary: Peter and Edmund are twins but they still need each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphicLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphicLioness/gifts).



> Remember when I said there should be some fun fluff from Peter's POV? Whelp.  
> I mostly blame seraphiclioness because she came up with making them twins and said 'the type of pining would be different'  
> So this is all on you, as short as it may be.
> 
> Please do enjoy!

When they were still small Peter would tease Edmund until he was puffy red with anger and screamed "I hate you! I wish you weren't my brother!"

Tears would fall. He'd run off. Pride forbade him to be consoled by either parents or, heaven forbid, their sisters. The whole day, he'd spend looking sullen faced at anything but his brother.

But at night, unfailingly, he would crawl into Peter's bed. There he would huddle close, take everything back and profess his unwavering love.

Then, and only then, Peter would turn around and grip Edmund's hands, just short of painful.

"Don't ever leave me, Ed."

A pause, a sniff or shaky inhale, then, "I promise."

They would fall asleep holding hands and the next day, Peter would do it all again.

 

Peter had always been too hung up about the 'my' part and never enough about the 'brother' part. You know, _probably_.

Because he had sisters, who were just that, his sisters. But Edmund was never just another sibling, he was Peter's twin. There were sixteen years of shared life between them, they'd been together since the first merging of sperm and egg.

They belonged together, always it was to be that way, no matter what others said.

Too often they've heard, "You're brothers? You don't look like brothers."

or those hushed remarks of relatives when they thought themselves secure enough to ask their mother.

"They're rather close, aren't they?"

"They're twins, they've always been."

 

Yes, they'd always been close but never enough. Not when you ask Peter.

Touch was constant and natural between them, something Peter had never noticed until it was taken away. When they were thirteen and Edmund decided he didn't want to take baths together any longer, Peter stopped talking to him for over two weeks. It was a wound he still hadn't fully forgiven.

 

Still, casual touches never stopped. Their physicalness never seemed remarkable to either of them, yet was laced with deeper meaning and a longing they were too young to comprehend.

This thing between them could have gone on forever, unless, at some point, they would have grown out of it. Luckily, Narnia happened.

 

And with Narnia came battles and campaigns and hunting trips. With Narnia came shared tents and quick fingers in the night, chock-full with desire, always pretending it was something other than what it was.

On the night of their twentieth birthday Peter kissed him for the first time. It lasted only three seconds and was followed by three months of awkwardness and avoidance. Three months of terrible tension before Edmund kissed him back.

 

Seven years of stolen bliss they were given, before being tossed out.

 

In England there was silence, not about Narnia, but about them. And Peter hated that, hated Edmund for sometimes giving him looks but never any words to follow them up with, hated his own cowardice for not being able to muster anything either.

He felt trapped with no direction to go or air to breathe. Frustration filled up his lungs and supplemented his blood. It wasn't long before he took it out on inanimate objects, then other kids.

 

Back at school, things completely got out of hand. During lunch break Peter took on four guys. They were behind the gym and this time without a hollering mass of onlookers to alert authorities.

As it were, Peter didn't notice Edmund joining in. It was fists and legs everywhere. He was completely taken up in his berserker mode. Entirely focused on taking on one after another. So when he beat one down, he whirled around, grabbed the last one standing by the collar and let his fist hurl forward. It was only then that he recognized his brother. The muscles in his shoulders locked. His fist stopped centimetres from Edmund's wide-eyed gaze.

Peter used the grip on him to send Edmund stumbling backwards.

"What the hell, Pete-"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to butt in? I had it sorted!"

Edmund glared at him incomprehensible. Peter walked out, intent on avoiding the pain of hollow words.

 

Back in his room, he paced. Almost, he'd lost enough sense to punch his own twin straight in the face. The one person, who meant more than anything to him. The one he wanted to protect, the only one he trusted to be protected by in return. But the bad part was... he wanted to. He wanted to punch his face bloody and teary-eyed.

A loud crack erupted and his fist broke though the cheap wood of the wardrobe.

 

Days later he was in the middle of another fight. Two of them had him by the arms, while a third prepared to kick the shit out of him.

A teacher came in. Edmund followed. The teach was already yelling, chewing them out. Peter held Edmund's uncompromising stare as long as he could. Then the three boys were ordered to the headmaster's office. Peter was to remain here, guarded by his brother, until he'd be summoned, as well.

With the closing of the door, deafening silence fell upon them.

It was so disconcerting, Peter barely registered the throbbing in his injured limbs.

"So you're the teacher's pet now? Not something I'd ever thought I'd see."

"Someone had to fill in, since you left the spot vacant.”

"Fuck you.”

Edmund released a long and annoyed gush of air through his nose. Then he advanced.

"Fight me."

"What?"

"Fight me."

"Get the fuck outta here, Ed."

But his brother wasn't deterred. He shoved Peter forcefully.

"Come on, asshole," he taunted.

Peter growled.

"Fine, have it your- way!"

His fist flew easy but Edmund avoided it even easier. Edmund's own hand came from the lower left. Peter parried, held it, send a kick flying. Edmund stepped out, returned the kick and send Peter stumbling to the side.

"Is that all?" he laughed. "You've only been picking fights with pansies, huh?"

Peter barrelled at him. They grappled. Then he had Edmund in a headlock. But Ed wasn't new at this. He punched Peter repeatedly in the kidney until he was released. In retaliation, Peter send another fist, but Edmund saw it coming, used it to push Peter into a table.

Panting, they regarded each other. Then moved at the same time.

 

Another exchange of punches, then Edmund kicked Peter's knee from under him. But Peter's grip was tight. They both landed on the floor. Edmund took him into a tight hold. Peter was hard in his pants.

"Say it!" Edmund commanded. "Say what you have to say and then get over yourself!"

"Why-" Peter yelled, found leverage and shot his elbow back, Edmund had to let go. Peter climbed atop his middle and grabbed him by the collar, readying for a volley of punches. "Why don't you ever say anything?"

Edmund's eyes grew big, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Pete, I don't-"

"Don't give me that!" His fist connected sharply with Ed's cheekbone. His brother grunted in pain before taking the upper hand back. He wrestled Peter under him, but his reaction was quicker this time. He wormed his way out, turned around. But Ed was still over him, so his legs gripped him by the waist. Edmund seized his arm, held against the pressure Peter was trying to exude to switch their position. They were locked like that, pressed together but unmoving.

"I lost everything!" Peter yelled. "When we lost Narnia, I had nothing left except you! You were supposed to still be with me!"

"But I am!" Edmund countered. "Pete, I am. I am!"

"Then why-"

Edmund wavered and Peter took the moment to flip them over, straddling Edmund under him again. Or so he thought. Edmund simply kept rolling them until he had Peter back in the same position. Only gripping and keeping him tighter. Once again, Peter felt the frustration boil over.

"Then why won't you touch me?" He screamed. "Why-"

"Pete-"

"Why don't you want me anymore?"

Peter met Edmund's gaze only for a second, before the hold on him was released and Edmund surged forward, kissing him hard.

"You're an idiot," he said and their crotches slid together, a matching hardness ground into Peter's. The friction made him gasp. "Stupid, you're so stupid."

"Ed," Peter called out.

" _I'm_ fucking stupid," Edmund said and worked Peter's cock free.

Helplessly, Peter did the same, gripped him tight. Ed clashed their mouths back together. They brought each other off like that, rutting into and grasping for each other. Ed came first, shaking and moaning. Then he pressed his nose to Peter's cheek and redoubled his efforts.

"Come, Peter," he begged. "Come for me."

With a hard clasp on Edmund's clothes Peter found his own release, pouring it all out, the frustrations and insecurities and feelings of loss.  
Ed kept their faces together, heaving crushing breaths.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I never wanted you to think- of course, I still want you. I always want you, Pete."

It was ridiculous, that this alone felt so wholesome already, that now that he'd heard it, had the sticky evidence of its sincerity on his body, there was no anger left.

"I was scared to reach out," Edmund admitted further. "We've never- before Narnia we weren't-"

Peter wound his fingers into Edmund's hair.

"I didn't know if you wanted to start this here, too, or if you were okay to leave it behind, I didn't-"

"I'll always want you, too," Peter said.

Edmund released a shaky breath, then he wrapped his arms around his twin and held him tight. Finally, Peter allowed a smile.

"Don't ever leave me, Ed."

"I promise."

There was no hesitation this time.

 


End file.
